


Anathema

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Guilt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Character Death Is In The Past, Omega Verse, Self-Worth Issues, This is just an excuse for me to attempt omegaverse, but it's mentioned in length later so, gotta do it once ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Anathema is a strong curse, one Obi-wan and his pack believes has been put upon him forcing him to live alone up in the mountains until he stumbles across an injured man he decides to save.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, past - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning mountain air was cool and crisp, mist rising from the still-warm Earth, and birds softly chirping as they began their days. With the sun starting to peek over the tops of the taller mountains, Obi-wan smiled from underneath his hood. It was a beautiful morning, a serene peacefulness to the stillness around him. He loved waking up to a cup of tea before heading out to pick berries that only appear when the flowers around them bloom at dawn. Artoo softly barked from the crest of the hill just above him, ears straight upon his head, causing Obi-wan’s brows to furrow in curiosity. The dog had been a gift from Anakin when he had moved to the cottage out in these woods, as extra protection when circumstances made it harder for him to protect himself. Huffing quietly as he ascended the hill quickly, he ran a hand over the big dog’s head. “What have you found, boy?” 

Artoo only barked again, this time more alert. Obi-wan followed the way his snout was pointing, and a sharp gasp fell from his lips. There at the bottom of the hill was a man. A man with ripped and torn clothing, and more blood than fabric along his body. Obi-wan carefully walked down to him, kneeling beside him as gently as he could. From the looks of things, he was attacked by some type of animal, probably the feral werewolves in just west of these parts cursed to stay a beast forever. He turned to look at Artoo, frowning at what he saw. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m going to help him.”

The man would die here at the bottom of this hill from his injuries if Obi-wan didn’t try to help him. It was a risk he was willing to take. At least he had the chance to live if he helped, the curse be damned. Even with his soft whines in protest, Artoo carried Obi-wan’s bag in his mouth so he could get the injured man along his back to carry him back to his cottage. There he’d tend to what he could better, for all of his supplies were within his home.

\------

Wiping his hands dry on a towel, Obi-wan makes sure his sleeves are rolled up enough and sets to work. The ratty remains of the man’s clothes are peeled away slowly, dropped into a bin behind him. From first glances, the right thigh was the worst of the man’s injuries, but with the dried blood and inflamed flesh, it was hard to get a good read on the severity. He dipped a clean cloth into the bowl of warm water, squeezing it tightly before gently patting it on the closest wound, which happened to be the one on the man’s right shoulder running down his chest. They looked like claw marks, dragging across his front to the other hip. As the dried blood was wiped away, Obi-wan felt sure enough to deem them not deep enough to focus on immediately. Letting the cloth drop into the water once more, he switched to dip the ripped bandage in the disinfectant beside the water bowl, carefully laying it down the length of the claw marks. He repeated it until the entire wound was covered. They would need to be stitched closed, but the disinfectant would help clean the wound more deeply while Obi-wan focused on more severe injuries. 

As good of a Jedi as he used to be, it had been some time since he had used the more active side of his gifts. Healing small cuts and sprains he endured living up in the mountains was very different than piecing back the damage done to the man’s thigh. As Obi-wan gently began to wipe it clean, the man grimaced, groaning softly as his fingers twitched. Obi-wan froze until the man relaxed against the mattress once again. Once cleaned, Obi-wan closed his eyes with his hands above the thick bite mark. With a deep breath, his healing tingled as it left his fingers, seeping into the other man’s flesh. He focused on feeling muscle connecting, nerves reforming, and blood vessels repairing. Once the wound was healed enough that stitching it would fix it the rest of the way, Obi-wan stopped.

Finishing up meant stitching the deeper cuts, wrapping bandages around them to help deter infection, and making sure there weren’t any broken bones. Obi-wan spent a few moments making sure the bones in the man’s right hand weren't shattered as the appendage visually appeared and made a mental note to revisit healing it the following morning. It was hard to not take notice of the lack of a mating mark on the man’s scent gland. From the smell of things, the man before him was an Alpha. Obi-wan knew he should be afraid. He was an unmated omega who lived alone with a strange Alpha. Even injured he posed a threat, but he pushed the fear away. The curse had taken almost everything away from him, if it chose for this to be his end, there wasn’t anything he could do to change that. Worrying about it wouldn’t help either of them.

He couldn’t save Qui-gon or Satine, but he could save this man. Obi-wan looked down from wiping his hands clean when something bumped against his thigh. He smiled sweetly when Artoo’s big dark eyes were looking at him. “Thanks, Artoo. I’m alright.” 

\------

Whoever the man was, from the calluses on his hands he used them quite often, probably from years of sword work. Obi-wan used to have similar ones when he was younger, but with the passage of time they had smoothened out. From his spot on the couch, he could see into the open door of the next room just in case his surprise guest changed in any way. The cottage wasn’t exactly small, but it wasn’t huge either. There was a spare bedroom used for when Anakin came to visit, a decent-sized kitchen connected to an open living room with a fireplace and a small fenced-in garden outback. 

Over the years the place had started to look more like home. He could remember those first few years, at the sparse personal belongings and the plant in the big window by the couch that Padm é had given him. Now there was just as much green within the home as there was outside of it, a few knitted blankets he had made in his spare time, and knick-knacks he had found on his forest adventures with Artoo. The large malamute was laying on the floor between Obi-wan and the room the strange man was in. He shook his head and took a sip of his tea with a snort. Whoever the man was he had lost a fair amount of blood, and while Obi-wan was good at what he did, he couldn’t work as many miracles as he once could. If the man-made it through the night, he had some chance of making it through this. “Come on, Bud, he can’t hurt me passed out.” 

Artoo huffed, and Obi-wan shook his head. Leave it to Anakin to give him a dog just as opinionated as he himself was. There was a soft groan from inside the room, causing Obi-wan to lower his teacup onto the table and Artoo to lift his head with a quiet growl. He wiped his hands on his pants as he stood, bare feet padding against the hardwood floors. Noises resembling words were tumbling from the man’s lips in quick, panicked breaths. His face twisted as he squirmed slowly on the bed, and Obi-wan cursed. Much more movement and he’d rip open all the hard work he had done to put the man back together. All of this was against his better judgment, so what was one more? Obi-wan rushed forward, holding the man down by his shoulders firmly, careful of the nearby wounds. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but sir, please calm down. You were hurt, but you’re safe here.”

The stranger threw his head to the side, hissing something Obi-wan could understand, “Wolves!” 

When the man began to fight harder against Obi-wan’s restraint, he gritted his teeth. Even doing what he had earlier in the day, he was out of practice using his gifts, but if he didn’t use them the man would resist until he opened all of his wounds. Letting go of his shoulders, Obi-wan hovered a hand on either side of the man’s head. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the calming presence drifted from his fingers, seeping into the other man’s mind until he went completely still except the rise and fall of his chest. Obi-wan let his hands fall quickly, smiling drowsily as he retreated from the man’s mind. There was a reason most healers were omegas, but being able to transfer feelings more easily than Alphas and betas were one of the most prominent. Sadness drifted over him just for a moment at the memory of Qui-gon, the Alpha smiling proudly as he complimented Obi-wan on his extraordinary talent at the ability. 

He made sure the stitches were still in place before turning to leave. His fingers ghosted over the scarred tissue on his neck, a deep ache and pain of guilt bubbling up as he remembered his first love.

But Qui-gon was gone, just like Satine. Both his Alphas died because of him. He had to get the man in the other room better before the curse got to him too. 

\-----

Obi-wan did his best to keep his guest hydrated and well taken care of. He had taken up the hobby of sitting in the chair by the window to read, telling the man laying silently on the bed funny tidbits. As time continued to move he was only a little disappointed he never got a reply back. He had started to call the man Jesse just to have something to refer to him as when talking over things with Artoo or writing in his journal about his daily care of the man. Named after the sweet man with a similar curve of his jaw that used to work at the lumber mill on the outskirts of town. That Jesse had made the wooden boat still on display in Obi-wan’s bedroom, but he had moved away after Qui-gon had died, something about needing to return back to his family. He had been one of the few people who made the effort to be nice to him even with the whispers of his curse.

This Jesse though was different in that the hair upon his head was striking blond. He had no tattoos visible but was just as in shape as the curve of his chest as he breathed made known. Artoo lifted his head from the floor, big eyes questioning. Obi-wan only shook his head with a smile, leaning down to pat the dog on his head. “Just thinking of old friends, Bud. I’m alright.” 

If Obi-wan agreed with Anakin, he’d say Artoo didn’t believe him. 

\------

Saturday morning brought Anakin standing on his front porch, a smile big on his face as he shoved a stuffed basket into Obi-wan’s arms. He shook off his coat, hanging it on the hook and kicked off his boots onto the mat by the door. Obi-wan had barely placed the basket on the coffee table before Anakin was pulling him into a tight hug. “I missed you.”

“I just saw you a few weeks ago.” But he knew that was too long for Anakin. Raising him after Qui-gon had passed had him learning many things about the younger man. He forced himself to relax and take comfort in Anakin’s warmth. “But I missed you too, Dear one.” 

“Padm é wishes she could have come, but Leia was sick and she didn’t want to leave her with a sitter.” The easy-going air around the Alpha shattered as a growl ripped from his throat and he whipped around toward the spare bedroom. His hand was firm as he reached around him to grip at Obi-wan, protecting him from the perceived threat. “Who’s here?” 

“I found him in the woods. He was more than likely attacked by the feral wolves west of here.” Obi-wan swallowed thickly. “I brought him back here to treat him.”

“You brought an unknown alpha into your home?” Anakin hissed, still not moving from facing the open door of the other bedroom.

“He needed my help. I couldn’t leave him to die, Anakin.” 

“And if he woke up and hurt you?”

Obi-wan ripped himself from Anakin’s grasp, stepping around to look up at him with his hands on his hips. “I can take care of myself. Now either you calm down and be civil, and LISTEN, or you can take your alpha bullshit out of my home.”

“But Obi,” He raised an eyebrow, baiting Anakin to finish just as he had so many times raising him. The younger man’s gaze fell as he sighed, “Alright, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I know.” Obi-wan took his head and pulled, “Now come meet Jesse.”

“Who the fuck is Jesse?” 

\-----

He had left Anakin half dozing on the couch. Soon they’d have to start dinner and he’d need to check on Jesse, but something pulled him toward the large locked chest at the bottom of his bed. It had been some time since he had anyone in his home for more than a few days at a time, not since he lived in the village below raising Anakin. Pulling out the key that hung from the chain around his neck, Obi-wan took a deep breath and twisted the lock until it clicked open. Dust fluttered into the air, the afternoon sunlight coming from the window showing the particles as they danced. Being alone allowed him to believe no one would be hurt because of him, the constant worry he used to hold close to his chest evaporated, but the man in the spare bedroom had it all rushing back. 

He looked past Qui-gon’s sword, the letters they sent when he was on the front lines and Satine’s favorite broach, hand reaching for the soft white of the knitted blanket folded up in the corner. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he curled his fingers into the fabric and lifted it up out of the chest. The blanket was lifted to his nose, eyes fluttering close as he settled back on his heels, breathing in deeply. He could swear he still smelled the sweet scent of his baby, even if he knew the smell would be gone in the decade the blanket hadn’t been used. Of all the things the curse had taken from him, his baby girl had been the worse. She had only been a few days old, even as premature as she had been, she didn’t deserve for her bright light to be snuffed out. Next month she would be turning thirteen if the cruel twist of fate hadn’t taken her away too. 

He didn’t notice the claws tapping on the hardwood or the way the floor creaked with someone approaching. It wasn’t until Anakin had his arms wrapped tightly around him, nose pressed into the back of his neck, that Obi-wan realized he wasn’t alone anymore. “Oh, Obi.” 

Anakin was still the only person he got to keep. Through Qui-gon, losing Fai, and Satine, the young man had been there. He had grown up far quicker than a child should be expected too and Obi-wan was embarrassed to admit how many times Anakin had comforted him just as he was now. That didn’t stop him from twisting until he could wrap his arms around Anakin too. “I miss them. I miss her.” 

“It’s alright to miss them. I miss them too.” 

\-----

His head still ached from crying earlier, but he felt lighter sitting up on the counter watching Anakin attempt to cook the soup recipe his mate had sent up with him. Obi-wan had spent a lot of time trying to teach Anakin how to cook growing up and very little managed to stick. He did remember how to chop an onion properly, the little cubes diced almost perfectly as they fell from the blade onto the cutting board. “Padmé made this a couple of weeks ago and even Leia liked it. I really think you’ll enjoy it too.” 

Obi-wan gently swung his legs, leaning back until his head hit the cabinets behind him softly, and watched as Anakin dropped the onions into the pan to sear. “Padmé is a very good cook. You should have let me follow the recipe.”

Anakin waved the wooden spoon in his left hand, “No, you make food all of the time. Let me treat you.”

“A treat, huh?” 

“Everything about me is a treat, Obi.” 

Obi-wan managed to relax watching Anakin beam over at him. “You’re right, Dear One.” 

\------

As the third day passed, Obi-wan was beginning to worry Jesse wouldn’t wake up at all. His injuries were healing wonderfully and his darker skin had begun to get some color back into it. He had waited until Anakin had fallen asleep before slipping out of bed and shuffling into the spare bedroom. It was hard to tend to Jesse with Anakin hovering. While Obi-wan understood his worry, he wished Anakin would relent a little bit. He left the door open just in case something happened and he needed to leave the room in a hurry but placed the lantern on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the mattress. The moon was bright through the open window, casting a cool light over the other man’s features. 

It was almost anti-climatic as the man’s eyes slowly shifted open, golden-brown irises unfocused for a moment as he came to. His voice was rough and patchy, but Obi-wan understood, even as his own heartbeat sped up. “Am I dead?”

“No, Sir. I saved you.” 

“Are you an angel?”

Obi-wan softly laughed, eyes crinkling as he shook his head. “Far from it. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” He smacked his lips together for a moment before adding, “Hungry.”

“I’ll bring you something.” Of course, he’d be hungry, it had been at least five days since he had eaten anything. Just before he made it to the door, he turned and softly asked, “Would your name happen to be Jesse?” 

“Rex.” The man let his head fall to the right, letting him look at Obi-wan in the glow of the moon. “Name’s Rex.”


	2. Chapter 2

The few pillows behind him allowed Rex to sit upright without too much effort on his part. A wooden tray was balanced over his lap, a blue ceramic bowl full of some type of stew his supposed savior brought to him. Said man was currently across the room moving vials and bigger glass bottles around along the large table against the wall. The lamps in the room had been lit making his auburn hair glow almost in the warm light. Rex lifted the spoon to his lips with his left hand and observed silently. The man was pretty, in a mature rugged type of way. The beard was odd in omegas, rare some might say, but it was neatly trimmed and well kept. It was hard to miss the raised scar tissue on the right side of his neck. Rex had seen it enough times in the omegas he was in charge of informing their mate had passed out in the field, even if they always knew from the bond shattering before he even knocked on their doors. Maybe that explained the underlying sadness in those sea-green eyes of his.

Rex quickly looked back to his stew when the man started to turn around once again. A shadow fell over the bed before a wooden bowl could be seen out of the corner of his eye as it was set on the table beside him. “Once you're done eating, I’d like to look at your hand again.” 

Ah yes, he almost forgot how bad his right hand hurt. “Is there something you can even do to fix it?”

A smile ghosts over the man’s features before he sits carefully on the chair pulled beside the bed. “There’s much I can do, Rex.”

\------

The tray had been placed on the floor as soon as the food was gone. Rex watched as the man carefully took the bandages off of his right hand. “What’s your name?”

His touch is soft and delicate, even if Rex can feel the strength within them underneath. “Obi-wan.” 

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you.” His freckled cheeks are painted a light pink before Obi-wan’s eyes flick back to the hand carefully held. “This might hurt as the bones align once again.”

“What.. what are you going to do?” Throughout his childhood, Rex had many experiences with broken or fractured bones. He had four brothers, and too many cousins to count, always in some type of physical brawl. Of course, some had ended in injuries serious enough to visit the healer in the center of town, but most aligned the bone and wrapped it in a cast. It had been some time since there had been an active healer in the pack, the sole reason Rex had left his home in the first place.

“I’m going to heal it as I did your thigh. Please try not to make too much noise though. My son won’t take it well that I’m in here alone with you.” There’s that ghost of a smile again, Obi-wan’s mustache hiding most of it from view. “Are you ready?” 

Rex knew he shouldn’t trust the man, but he also knew that he was only alive to distrust Obi-wan because he had saved him from the wild wolf attack. He nodded slightly. Obi-wan took a deep breath, eyes closing as he rose his left hand above Rex’s injured one. At first, it didn’t seem like anything was happening, but then Rex felt the warm tingles. Then his hand was hovering between Obi-wan’s palms as golden light sparkled almost in the dim light of the room. As the bones snapped into place, the dark blue of the bruises starting to fade, Rex clenched his teeth and forced himself to keep looking. Not at his hand, but at Obi-wan’s face.

He watched the brush of his light-colored lashes on his cheeks as his eyelids fluttered slightly, the wrinkle between his furrowed eyebrows as he focused, and the way a bit of hair fell onto his face. Back home near the water, where it’s sunny most of the year, there were few people with such fair skin. It made Rex wonder what Obi-wan’s story was even more. Was he from Coruscant down the valley where he was heading when he was attacked? Was he brought here by whoever left those scars on his neck? 

Then the tingling receded and Rex’s hand was gently placed back on the bed. He hesitantly wiggled his fingers, waiting for the incoming pain, but nothing happened except a few joints cracking softly. Obi-wan let out a deep breath, smiling sweetly as he straightened his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was warm and breathy, exhaustion visible at the tug of his eyelids. “I meant to do that before, but your thigh took much from me the first time through. How does it feel?”

“Like new,” He breathed out, blinking rapidly as he wiggled his fingers. Even the stiffness he usually experienced from a dagger accident as a teen was gone. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.” Obi-wan has his arms wrapped around his right leg that he had brought up onto the chair, cheek resting on his knee. “I’m just relieved you’ve woken up. 

\------

When Rex woke up he overheard what took him a minute to recognize as an argument. The voice speaking was one he didn’t know, but they sounded angry.“ _You should have woken me up!”_

 _“I’m sorry that I didn’t wish to scare him before I could speak a word to him, Anakin.”_ Rex slowly opened his eyes, catching Obi-wan’s crisp accent and the sight of his auburn hair through the ajar bedroom door. “ _He has not done anything to make your suspicion of him valid.”_

The other voice softens, warm and almost protective, _“It’s not him I’m worried about, Obi.”_

Obi-wan turns abruptly, arms tight around his middle and his eyes squeezed shut, head lowered as he speaks. “ _The curse has dictated my entire life, Anakin. I’ve grown quite tired of being reminded of its existence.”_

_“You’re the only parent I have left, Obi-wan. I can’t lose you too.”_

Obi-wan clenches his fists curled into his sides, his arms falling as his chest visibly rises and falls. He turns abruptly and Rex can see curly blond locks as Obi-wan tugs the other person into a hug, their head over the shorter man’s shoulder. “ _often forget I’m not the only one who has experienced loss. I’m sorry, I’ll be better at understanding how you feel.”_

_“That’s all I ask.”_

When Obi-wan turns toward the door, Rex closes his eyes as if he was still asleep. _“I need to check on our guest. Can you get something for him to eat and meet me there?”_

_“Obi…”_

_“Five minutes. That’s all it’ll take.”_

Rex doesn’t catch what the other says, but he hears the hinges of the bedroom door open and smells the distinct smell of cinnamon and other warm spices that Obi-wan carries. “Rex? Are you awake?” 

Smacking his mouth and playing the part as he has many times before faking waking up around his huge family, Rex opens his eyes and nods, “Good morning.” 

Obi-wan’s light green shirt is tucked in dark pants, feet bare as he softly walks toward the bed. The open collar shows a peak of chest hair and Rex forces himself to look away. Now is really not the time to peruse. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

With his hands behind his back, Obi-wan rocked onto the balls of his feet as he asked, “May I look over your injuries to see how they’re healing?”

Rex rose a brow, before agreeing. Obi-wan had just lifted the bandages from his chest when Rex quietly asked, “Where did you learn to heal?” 

“I used to be a Jedi.” Obi-wan focused on gently patting away the access used salve from his chest after tossing the dirty bandages into the bin by his feet. “These are healing wonderfully. I don’t think they’ll scar.”

For a moment, Rex wonders if he’ll even need to travel into the city. He came all this way to visit the Jedi Temple, but what need was there when a Jedi had saved him? “I was under the impression one didn’t stop being a Jedi.” 

“One usually doesn’t.” Someone clearing their throat had both of them looking toward the door frame, all possible questions Rex had for the ginger fading away. Obi-wan shook his head as he returned to wiping a thick lavender liquid on Rex’s chest. “That would be my son, Anakin. You don’t mind if he’s in here, do you?” 

“Not at all.” Anakin was all sun-kissed skin and blond hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head. Rex could go as far and say he was conveniently attractive for a white man but was too pretty for his tastes. He never did trust the super pretty ones, something had to be wrong to counteract the extra nice exterior. His pants and shirt were black, and there was a scar down his right eyebrow to his cheek. Icy blue eyes were hyper-focused on him when Rex finally made eye contact. “It’s nice to meet you. Though, when Obi-wan mentioned his son I imagined someone far shorter.” 

“I always enjoy ruining people’s expectations.” Anakin turned his head toward Obi-wan, and Rex could see how quickly his expression softened. “Where do you want this?” 

“Just here, I’m almost done.” Obi-wan’s eyes crinkled a little as he smiled, looking up at Rex’s face. “I made the assumption you’d be hungry. Anakin isn’t the best cook, but he makes up for it with his muffins.” 

The tray clacks as Anakin sets it on the bedside table and sure enough on it is a decent-sized muffin, blueberry from the looks of it. “Thanks.”

“I just want you to leave faster.” 

“Anakin!” 

“What? It’s the truth.” 

“Try not to move too much, but feel free to eat. I’ll be back shortly, Rex.” Obi-wan lays a clean, white cloth over his chest, gently pressing it until it’s flush with his skin. “Come Anakin.”

“But Obi-”

Obi-wan is wringing his hands on a towel, eyebrow raised as he waits in the doorframe. Rex almost laughs when the man doesn’t say another word, but Anakin still follows as if his tail is between his legs. He half expects the muffin to be poisoned with something, but the grumbling of his tummy makes him risk it nonetheless. When the first bite doesn’t make him feel uneasy and tastes rather good, he takes another. Obi-wan was right, Anakin wasn’t half bad at baking muffins.

\-------

When Obi-wan returns, Anakin isn’t following him, but a large dog is. One that growls at him. “Oh, not you too Artoo.” 

In the man’s hands are a glass of water and a small bottle full of a dark red substance. “I’m getting the clear impression I’m not welcome here.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally. Many things have happened in my life that has caused their overprotectiveness,” Obi-wan offers both items in his hands with a smile. “The vial is to help with any lingering bacteria from the attack. I’ve only assumed the rabid wolves got to you.”

Rex really wanted to ask what could have caused the overbearing behavior in the man’s adult son but focused on the liquids in his hands. “What’s the water for?” 

“To wash the bitterness of vial away. Trust me, you’ll appreciate it soon enough.” Obi-wan pulled the cork out for him, crossing his arms lightly across his chest.

“Bottoms up,” He muttered as he rose the vial in a mock toast. At first, the liquid was tasteless and he debated mentioning so, but then it burned as it touched the back of his throat and the bitterness roared to life on his tongue. The glass of water was basically chugged, some dripping from the side of his lips. Through his heavy breathing and the displeasing taste in his mouth, Rex realized Obi-wan was laughing, eyes crinkled and smile lines appear as the warm sound melted over him. He found he rather liked it. Handing the two empty glasses to Obi-wan, he wheezed out, “You’re right.” 

Time ticked slowly, but pleasantly, as Obi-wan resumed looking over his injuries. Simple bandages were wrapped around his chest, thin, and got too hot. A shirt was offered, dark grey in color, with a gentle smile. “Anakin was kind enough to give you a shirt. I didn’t think you’d fit any of mine.” 

“Thank you.” Slipping the garment over his head made him grimace as muscles unused in some time began to move again, but soon the soft fabric was resting over his torso. “Where is your son?”

“Outback chopping wood. He gets rather cold and he trusts Artoo to keep me safe if the need arose.” When Obi-wan pulled the cloth away from his thigh, Rex hissed, causing the man to look up with a bashful smile. “My apologies. Should have warned you.” 

“It’s alright.” He wiggled his toes as he stared half amazed at how much of his thigh he still had. The vague memories he had of the attack had him believing he should have way less flesh there than there was. It reminded him that Obi-wan once was a Jedi. “Why did you stop being a Jedi? From what I can see, you’re an excellent healer.” 

“I didn’t leave because of my abilities. Simply put, the curse made it almost impossible for me to do my job.” Obi-wan’s fingers were cool as he pressed on the skin around the few stitches on his thigh. “You should be able to walk with the aid of a cane in a few days. I don’t know where you were heading, but the terrain around here isn’t safe enough for you just yet.”

“I was heading to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. My younger brother Echo was in a bad accident. The local healers did their best and he’s stable, but he’s in bad shape. We haven’t had a Jedi in our pack in decades. Our grandfather didn’t agree with the last one posted.” 

“Once you’re better, I’ll send you with a note to Master Yoda. I’ll make sure you’re heard and helped.” 

“Couldn’t you come and help?” 

“I would love to help, but my assistance comes with the risk that the curse will rear its ugly head.” Obi-wan’s hands pull back from his thigh, falling into his lap as he shakes his head, resting back in the chair he was sitting in. “The sooner you’re out of my life, the safer you will be. I won't risk your brother's life when I have the connections to get you the help you need from someone safer.”

“What do you mean by a curse? Curses aren’t real.” 

“I wish that were true, Rex.” Obi-wan smiles, but the gesture doesn’t shine in his eyes. “Please excuse me.” 

He didn’t mean to upset the man, but he could feel the tension in the room even if Obi-wan’s body language didn’t scream despair. The door is closed after the man and his dog leave, and Rex wonders what this nonsense of a curse means. It was the second time he had heard Obi-wan refer to it and he wasn’t sure what it had to do with how much emotional pain the man was in. From the sounds of things, Rex knew he’d be stuck in this house for at least a few more days and that meant he had more time to figure some things out. First off being why Obi-wan had asked if his name was Jesse. Did he know his younger brother? 

\------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of past child abuse when Obi-wan is telling Rex about his past, as a fair warning

The back door of the home is open as Rex rounds the corner into the main room. The cane he was given was a little too big for him, most likely made for a taller person. When Obi-wan had laid it on the end of the bed the afternoon before, Rex had taken the time to look it over. Near the curve of the top was QJ, carved elegantly into the polished wood. From the way Obi-wan’s son reacted, he could guess it once belonged to someone important to them both. It was obvious Anakin didn’t approve of his father’s actions in connection with him, but Obi-wan didn’t seem phased by the boy’s anger. The more Rex got to study the two of them, the more he realized they didn’t look that much alike. Anakin could look more like his sire than his carrier, but while Obi-wan smelled warm and slightly spicy, the boy smelled cooler, like pine needles and fresh mint. 

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon, casting the house in dim natural light, but the air had a slight chill to it as he stepped onto the back porch. Obi-wan was down the steps on his knees with his back turned toward the house. His auburn hair was such a stark contrast to all the green and brown around them, cast in early morning shadows. Anakin was nowhere in sight, but Rex didn’t expect to see him this early. It was quick to learn the boy was a late riser. Artoo lifted his head letting his presence be known beside Obi-wan, but a soft hand running over his ears had him relax. Without looking away from what he was doing, Obi-wan’s soft greeting was heard. “Good morning, Rex.” 

“Good morning.” After stepping to the edge of the porch, Rex leaned against the railing and looked around the garden. It looked very well kept and housed a wide variety of plants. “Do you often garden this early?”

“Not always,” Rex finds his eyes falling on Obi-wan easily as the man rises and turns. In his hands are a small basket full of potatoes and a few fresh herbs. The sweater he’s wearing hangs from his frame, off one shoulder slightly, and falling to the middle of his thighs. It’s bunched around his wrists as he holds onto the basket handle with both hands in front of him. He stops at the end of the steps and cocks his head to the side, “The cane seems to be working out.” 

“It’s a bit tall for me, but I’ll manage.” 

“That’s good.” The smile flashed is quick and small, barely a curl of the corners as Obi-wan slips past him toward the backdoor. “Qui-gon was six-four, but it’s what I have.”

“Who’s Qui-gon?”

One of the potatoes Obi-wan was placing on the kitchen counter goes rolling off the side before he can catch them all. His hands are close to his chest as he holds the captured potatoes, eyes off in the distance dazed before he shakes his head. “Qui-gon was Anakin’s sire and my first mate.” 

Rex slowly bends down to curl his fingers over the fallen potato, placing it on the counter near Obi-wan’s still elbow. “What happened to him?” 

“He was murdered when Anakin was almost 8.” Oh, that makes more sense. Anakin wasn’t biologically his. It’s then Obi-wan begins to move again, pushing the potatoes into the middle of the counter. There’s a ceramic bowl in his hands when he speaks again. It clangs quietly as it’s set down. “How do you feel?”

Even though he expected the subject change, Rex is still a little bummed the conversation ended early. “Better. You’re a wonderful healer.” 

“You’re probably the only one who still believes that, Rex.”

Obi-wan starts to slice the potatoes into thin slices and doesn’t add anything else. His hands move with skilled familiarity, cutting through quickly and slipping them into the prepared bowl. He almost wanted to ask what the man was making, but there was a comfort in the quiet of the early morning. If Obi-wan wished to talk, he would, and until then Rex was content with the stillness.

\-----

The thick ceramic casserole dish was covered and placed on the rack over the fireplace to cook after Obi-wan had finished lining the potatoes and herbs along the bottom of it. The home was beginning to fill with the lovely smell of the spice blend placed on the top. A cup of tea had been pushed across the kitchen island to rest in front of Rex a few moments ago, the steam rising from the dark liquid’s surface. Obi-wan had his own cup across the way, leaning against the counter as he flipped through the book with his other hand. Figuring the tea was too hot to drink just yet, Rex took the opportunity to ask, “What’s your story?”

Obi-wan slowly lowers his teacup, eyebrow raised as his glasses drop down his nose. “Who says I have one?” 

“Everyone has a story, Obi-wan.” His ribs ache a little as he shifts on the kitchen chair. “Pretty thing like you living up in the mountains all alone. Sounds like a hell of a story to me.”

“If anything my story is a one of tragedy. It’s not one that someone wishes to be told.” Obi-wan gently closed the book, a soft thud sounding as the binding snaps close. Both hands curl around the mug, his sweater still falling halfway over his palms. Rex wondered if it also belonged to Qui-gon at one point in time. His glasses are fogged up from his tea as they slip further down the bridge of his nose, but his eyes are lowered as he speaks, “The curse has taken much from me. I’m safer... Coresaunt is safer with me up here.”

“I find that hard to believe with how talented of a healer you are.” 

“Master Yoda wished I had remained at the Temple, but by then I had lost both of my mates and my infant daughter. News of my curse was quick to be spread and no one who came to the Temple for healing would let me help them because of the rumors.” His hands fall from his mug, two fingers pushing it out of the way before they lift to curl around the back of his neck. “To be sent out on missions healers are paired with what’s called a Guardian. Qui-gon was my mate and my partner. I stayed Temple bound after his death, but when my second Alpha passed no other Guardian would agree to be paired with me.”

Both of his Alphas had been murdered? What were the odds of that happening? “This curse sounds more like fear of the unexplainable and superstition.” 

“Those who care for me always end up hurt. It’s not fear. It’s more like an expectation for what’s to come.” 

“Obi-wan, curses aren’t real.”

“I used to think the same when I was younger. My mother died during my birth and for the first so many years of my life that I can remember, my sire and older siblings never let me forget that I caused her death. I was the fifth and she never had complications before me. It didn’t help I looked so much like her.” Rex knew it was more common for carriers to die during childbirth then than it was now. Medicine and healers had improved greatly in the last decades or so. “I ran away when I was six. Master Plo found me. Too skinny and pale, covered in bruises, and took me in. I wasn’t the only one to come from an abusive home, but that was just the beginning.” 

“Terrible things have happened to you Obi-wan, but that doesn’t mean you’re cursed.”

“Qui-gon died thirteen and a half years ago. He refused to take another healer partner, told me I was the only one for him, but we had been trying to start a family and the Temple wouldn’t send me with him because of the chance I had conceived. He died because he was a Guardian without a healer, because of me.” With how wet Obi-wan’s cheeks are, Rex is both impressed and a little afraid of how calm the man is keeping his voice. “Our baby girl was born prematurely because of the way my body reacted to our bond shattering and passed shortly after. I wasn’t strong enough to keep her.”

“Obi-wan,” Rex’s voice stops in his throat when Obi-wan’s red-tinted eyes meet his own, but he swallows thickly and continues. “You don’t have to tell me this.” 

“I know you still want my help for your brother and I need you to understand why I will always tell you no.” Why trust some other Jedi, when he knows how well this one heals? Why take the risk of bringing one that doesn’t have the skills to save Echo? “I’m just a pretty, cracked shell Rex. All I have is that sweet boy in that room who still comes around no matter how many times I used to tell him to leave. I want to help you, but I won’t be the reason another good person loses their life. My mother, Qui-gon, my little girl…. Satine.

“She was in an avalanche accident trying to return home to me. I refused to go with her to her parent’s house in Mandalore, and she rushed back in the middle of a blizzard because my heat was due soon. We were going to try for the first time after I lost my first. She’s dead because of me.” Before Rex can even process any of what the man has said, let along figure out how to respond, Obi-wan is pushing away from the counter and wiping his face with the fabric of his sweater hanging over his hands. “I’m sorry I was the one that found you, Rex.”

By the time Rex finds his voice and the two words fall from his lips, Obi-wan is already behind the closed bedroom door across the way, “I’m not.” 

\------

Anakin had spread across the mattress since Obi-wan had gotten out of bed earlier that morning. His face was squashed against his pillow, limbs as far away from his body as he could get them. It reminded him of Qui-gon, how the tall man would laugh and take up as much space before Obi-wan could climb into bed too. His chest ached at such a soft memory, the longing of something far gone burning deep inside of him. Kicking off his slippers, he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully laid down the little silver of bed that was open. Like clockwork, Anakin seemed to notice he wasn’t alone anymore and Obi-wan was quickly tugged back into his warm embrace. 

Anakin had always been a cuddler and those first few years it had been such a comfort to Obi-wan as they both grieved the same man. It had taken Obi-wan so long to feel alright in accepting the comfort his son was offering, but now it felt like the closest thing to a home he’s ever known. He needed to stop crying soon, otherwise, his eyes would still be puffy by the time Anakin woke up and he’d rather not explain why, but a few more moments wouldn’t hurt more than his pain already did.

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I wanted to update so ^_^ I hope you enjoy

Anakin could remember the day his father brought Obi-wan to meet him for the first time. There wasn’t much about his early years he could recall, but meeting Obi-wan had started such a huge part of his life it was hard to forget. He had been four, sitting on Qui-gon’s lap as Obi-wan sat before him offering his hand. It wasn’t an odd occurrence for there to be another Jedi visiting their home, but even then he knew Obi-wan wasn’t just any other Jedi. He had found comfort in the man’s scent then and he still did now. Then he had just been Qui-gon’s healer counterpart, but he soon became so much more. There weren’t many times that Anakin would wake up in the morning to Obi-wan still in bed or even the room. How many times growing up did he crawl into the man’s bed because of nightmares and wake up to the sound of the man humming in the other room wide awake? Obi-wan had always been an early riser as long as he had known him. His sire used to tease that Obi-wan was in competition with the sun to see who rose first every morning. “G’ morin.” 

Obi-wan giving his hand a squeeze was the only indication he was awake or had heard the softly grumbled greeting. Anakin had spent too much time with Obi-wan to not immediately understand something was bothering him. He pushed up on his elbow, rubbing his eye gently before peering at the open window across the way. How dare it be so bright in here. “Obi, you okay?” 

“M’fine. Just tired.” Obi-wan’s head shifted on the pillow under him for a moment, before he continued. “There’s food out on the counter. Breakfast potato casserole. Your favorite.” 

The shakiness of his words portrayed just how not fine he was. Anakin wanted to push and find out exactly what was wrong, but that would just make Obi-wan shut down and curl further into himself. “I’m going to go get some food and then we can talk if you’d like.”

Obi-wan turns just enough to look over his left shoulder and the smile he gives doesn’t reach his eyes. “Okay, Dear one.” 

\------

Stepping out of the room Anakin finds Rex across the way sitting at the island that separates the small living room from the kitchen. In front of him is an open casserole dish. Rex lifts his head then and Anakin could swear he sees disappointment in his expression. Upon closer inspection, the casserole only has a little over one portion removed, which by the bowl in front of Rex means Obi-wan hadn’t eaten any of it. He used the knife resting against the edge to cut himself a piece, scooping it out on a plate he pulled from the shelf. He adds a bit more after a second thought. Obi-wan had the tendency to not eat when he was upset about something, but Anakin had tons of experience making him eat. Just when he’s about to turn back to the bedroom, Rex speaks. “Is he alright?” 

Interesting is all Anakin can think of as he focuses on the other Alpha. With a raised brow, he questions, “Do you have something to do with him still being in bed?” 

“A little. I pushed him when I shouldn’t have,” A growl rumbles from Anakin’s throat before he could even think of stopping it, but he finds that he doesn’t regret it even as Rex’s jaw clenches. “And before you threaten to rip my throat out, I just wanted to understand the curse. I didn’t- I never thought someone would have so much pain in their past. I never wanted to hurt him. He left before I could apologize.”

“He told you of my father, of Satine?” Rex nodded slightly, hands curled around the bowl he was eating from. He looked visibly upset, which was just enough to keep Anakin’s anger down. “I never believed in the curse, but he does. I remember being in school and parents wouldn’t let their children over our house once they realized whose child I was. The mean looks, the snide comments. Master Yoda began having food prepared for us at the Temple to take home because no one would sell to Obi-wan at the market. Not after Satine died too.” 

“Why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me.”

“For years it was only ever Obi-wan and I. He would just let people say cruel things to him. He did his best to take care of me through all of his losses. He’s my dad. I don’t hate you, Rex,” Anakin pressed his lips together for a moment, before sighing. The tension in his shoulders easing as he finished. “You were an unknown anomaly in my Dad’s home. He has such a big heart even with how life as treated him, how people have treated him. I just want to protect him, Rex.” 

“Can you tell him I’m sorry?” Rex huffs out before his left hand is coming up to push through his blond locks, “He’s only ever been sweet to me. He saved me and all I’ve done to repay him is make him relive his pain. I’m so terribly sorry.” 

Anakin blinked rapidly for a few moments at the words. It wasn’t often someone regretted being cruel to Obi-wan. There were a few Jedi; Quinlan, Luminara, and Master Yoda who were always nice to him, but the only person he could recall being sweet was the man who worked at the lumbermill near their home before his father died. The one who always brought sweet cookies from the bakery and complimented Obi-wan’s smile. The boat in the other room was one he made before he left town. Problem was, the man’s name escaped him. “I’ll tell him, Rex. Odds are, he doesn’t hold it against you.”

He’s made it to the bedroom door once again before he hears Rex’s reply. “Thank you.” 

\------

Obi-wan wasn’t on the bed anymore, but it didn’t take long to find him sitting at the small desk to the right of the mattress. In his hand is a fountain pen, the soft scraps against the parchment as he moves his arm across the parchment. It takes Anakin longer than it should have to realize Obi-wan is wearing one of his Father’s old sweaters.“Obi? Are you going to eat some of this?” 

“Just a moment. I want to finish this.” 

Anakin climbed into the bed, legs folded underneath him, and his plate rested on his thigh. “And what is ‘this’?” 

“A letter to get Rex help from the Jedi.” Obi-wan fell silent again as he redipped his pen into his inkpot. The only sounds in the room were their soft breathes, the scrape of Anakin’s fork on the plate, and Obi-wan’s pen. A few moments later, Obi-wan straightened his back and pushed away from the desk. “I promised him an audience with Master Yoda. This will give him that.”

“Obi.” Slowly his Dad turns to his head to look at him and all Anakin wants to do is wrap him up in a hug. He had seen Obi-wan fight, knew just how well he was trained with a blade, but sitting there across the room he looked small and vulnerable. Much like he did those first few months after they both lost Qui-gon. “Will you come over here and eat something?”

“I don’t want to take your food.”

Anakin grinned. “I guess it’s a good thing I brought enough for the both of us, huh?”

Obi-wan shakes his head, but there’s a smile on his face and Anakin counts that as a win. He scoots over towards the headboard to give Obi-wan more space beside him. Once the older man is comfortable, he offers the plate. “You managed to get little to no vegetables.” 

“It’s a talent.” Obi-wan pushed around the food on the plate for a few moments before finally stabbing a sliced potato and bringing it to his lips. Anakin leaned back on his palms and quietly commented, “Rex wishes to apologize for pushing you as he did.”

The fork in his hand lowered slowly as Obi-wan chewed quietly. Once swallowed, he asked, “He, uh, told you?” 

“He did. He seemed really worried about you.” 

“He has no reason to apologize. He needs help, I could give it to him. He just wants what’s best for his brother, it’s not his fault he didn’t understand the curse.” When Obi-wan continues to eat, Anakin barely is able to hold back his shock. He doesn’t know much about what Rex needed a Jedi for in regards to his brother, but he could fully believe that Obi-wan was the best Jedi for the job, the curse be damned. Obi-wan would never believe that though. He hadn’t before he lost so much either. “Will you escort him to the Temple once he’s ready to leave?” 

“Of course. I’ll get him there safely.” 

Obi-wan smiles and it’s so breathtakingly genuine. “Thank you, Dear One.” 

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

Rex hadn’t thought in the middle of the summer that it could get this cold, but sitting outside by the fire covered in five blankets he found he was very wrong. Obi-wan was smiling over the rim of his mug grasped between his palms, a simple sweater on his frame, and a thin blanket tossed over his legs. The way Anakin was a pile of blankets with a head sprouting from the middle just beside him reaffirmed how they weren’t blood-related. “You a little cold, Rex?”

“You could say that.” He huffed, wrapping the blankets tighter around his shoulders. “Mandalore doesn’t get this cold in the summer and only the most northern part gets this cold in the winter.” 

The soft smile disappears from the man’s pretty face, hands lowering into his lap as his tongue darts out to rewet his lips. “You’re from Mandalore?” 

“I am. I grew up in Kamino with my Mother’s family for most of my childhood, but Mandalore is my home.” He did not miss the nonstop raining and deep lakes of Kamino one bit. While falling asleep still took some time without the constant sound of the rain against the roof and windows, having to patch leaks was never fun. Neither were soaked socks and shoes. 

Obi-wan’s gaze lowers, hair falling onto his forehead and little into his eyes from where he had pushed it back with his fingers some time ago. “Mandalore is a very beautiful city. I haven’t been in some time.” 

Ah, yes. Rex almost forgot that Obi-wan’s second mate was Satine Kryze, the used to be heir to the chief before she gave it up to be an ambassador in the Capital City of Coresaunt. To be with her mate. He hadn’t been sure when Obi-wan had said her name, but hearing how she passed confirmed his suspicions. Rex could remember where he was when the news reached Mandalore and was released in an urgent newspaper clipping. He had been in the backyard of their home sparring with Cody and Jesse when their Buir stepped out of the backdoor, grim as can be. “My favorite time of year is when the flower trees of Blossom Avenue bloom.”

The laugh that blew past Obi-wan’s lips was faint, but it was better than nothing. “Satine and I had our official mating ceremony in Fountain Square as they bloomed around us. Last time I was there, actually.” 

A part of Rex really wanted to bridge the physical distance between them and take the other man’s hand in comfort, but he stayed where he was. He still smiled as Obi-wan lifted his gaze, eyes twinkling a little in the light from the flickering flames. “I bet that was really beautiful.”

“It was,” Obi-wan let out a deep sigh, leaning all the way back in his chair. “Satine kept getting petals in her hair. I was finding them all over our room when we got back to our suite. I have a few pressed in a book.” 

The last thing Rex wanted to ever do was remind Obi-wan of his past trauma and pain. The night had been so nice, from dinner to coming out here with their spiked beverages of choice and sweet laughter. Anakin had even stopped glaring at him the entire night. Taking the chance, he asked, “Why did you call me Jesse?” 

“Oh,” Even in the dim light that the fire gave across his features, the blush on Obi-wan’s cheeks was visible. “There was a young man who worked at the Lumber Mill in town. On the way to the Temple every morning for work, he’d give Anakin small candies he picked up for him, a few times pastries for us and cookies. Those first six months or so after Qui-gon died were rough and he knew I forgot to eat. His name was Jesse. You reminded me of him.” 

Rex couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling from his chest and even with his hand coming up to cover his mouth it filtered through clearly. Obi-wan’s brows furrowed as he asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Jesse is my brother.” 

Then in the silence of the night, Anakin exclaimed, voice slurred with drowsiness. “That was his name!” 

If asked, he did NOT jump and spill the bag of nuts in his lap all over the ground around him. Of course, he didn’t. He doesn’t get scared like that. No way. His red cheeks were from the cold surely and not because of how cute Obi-wan was hiding his mouth with his sweater covered hand, his chuckles barely heard over Artoo scarfing down the spilled nuts.

\----

When Rex was finally well enough to take the terrain down the mountain, a small part of Obi-wan didn’t want to see him go. The last time Obi-wan had talked face to face with someone other than his Son or the few times Padme actually made the trek, was years before when he still worked within the Temple. Luminara, Quinlan, and Yoda still wrote him letters that Anakin delivered for him, but face to face interaction was something Obi-wan hadn’t realized he missed. Rex was funny and easy to talk to. Anakin had even begun to relax around him, playing around and tossing bits of nuts across the room to see if they landed in the man’s mouth. Only about 40 percent of them made it into Rex’s mouth, Artoo lapping the other’s off the floor around him. 

Obi-wan flexed his fingers on the note to Master Yoda. In the basket by his feet there were potions and tonics for Anakin to sell at the market for him, and reply letters to his friends at the Temple. Rex stepped forward with a warm smile as he shouldered the bag of food and few clothes Anakin could spare. “Thank you for everything, Obi-wan.” 

“If you’re ever in these parts again, make sure to pay me a visit, Rex. Here,” The man’s rough fingers brush against his as he passes the note over. “When you approach the Temple, tell the guards you’re there for Master Yoda. Have them inform him his Gingersnap wants a word.”

Rex raised a brow, mouth quirking up, “Gingersnap?”

He could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he nodded, “I spent much of my early childhood in his care. It’s what he’d call me. It’ll make sure you’re let in to speak to him.” 

Anakin snorted from behind Rex, even if he knew very well that Yoda referred to Obi-wan as such. When he stepped closer, Obi-wan pulled the lanky young man into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek as he pulled away. “Be safe, Dear One. I’ll see you when you come back. Tell the twins I love them.” 

“I will, Obi. I love you.”

Warmth spread from his chest as Anakin pulled him back into a hug. From his spot under Anakin’s chin, he softly replied, “I love you too.” 

He hated saying goodbye to Anakin when it was time for him to leave, but he knew his place was down the mountain with his pups and mate. It was selfish of him to want more time when they deserved it so much more than he. As the two Alpha’s stepped down the little front porch steps, he called out quietly, “I hope everything works out with your brother, Rex.” 

Anakin kept walking even as Rex slowed down to a stop and turned over his left shoulder with a smile. “He has a chance because of you. See you around, Obi-wan.”

Hopefully, not too soon.

\------

Rex had been to many cities across the continent and even a few across the Great Sea, but he’s never seen one as large as Coruscant. Even back home in Mandalore was a joke in comparison. The cobblestone road was wide enough for three horse carriages side by side as they entered across the main bridge into the city. “This is the Market district, one of the upper levels. To the right are the lower levels, homes to the brothels, and cheap bars. Straight ahead leads to the residential areas for most of the citizens of Coruscant. Give or take a few turns.”

“And the left?” 

“That’s where we’re headed. The center of the City. Home of the Grand Chief, the Temple, and Seat of Advisors.”

When the tree line had opened up and Rex had seen the city skyline, the intricacy of the streets was vivid enough even at that distance. At mid-afternoon, many people were out in the city, either for pleasure or for work. He tried to take as much of it all in as he followed Anakin further into the city. Their trek was soon stopped by a large metal door. A good dozen guards stood in various positions around it as one with a large feather on his hat stepped forward. “Identification please.” 

Before panic could hook into him, Anakin shifted his cloak until the hilt of his sword could be seen as he held out a leather wallet. “Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. He’s with me.”

Underneath the brim of his hat, the man’s eyes narrowed before he cleared his throat and took a step back. “Of course. Sorry about the inconvenience Master Jedi. Open the Gate.”

Rex didn’t miss how the guards’ gazes lingered on him as he followed Anakin through the large gateway. Once they were out of earshot, he quietly asked, “I thought anyone could approach the Temple for help?” 

“When the Temple was built all there was of the city was this area inside the gate. That used to be the outside wall.” Anakin switched his heavy bag from one shoulder to the next. “But as the city grew, the wall was kept in place as a line of defense in times of siege. There’s another much smaller gate to the East of here near the Temple that’s always open.”

The streets here were much cleaner than the ones they just left. The shops had fresh paint and pretty flowers in the window boxes. There were fewer people in this area, but the ones he could see were adorned with heavy jewels and layers of fabric. “Is this where the wealthy live?” 

“Yes.”

Ah, so that was the real reason the gate was always closed and the guards were sitting outside of it asking for identification. Rex pressed his lips together and kept quiet as he followed Anakin. He could see the looming silhouette of the Temple up ahead, but he was confused as Anakin turned to the left instead of right. “Where are you going?”

“Home. The Temple will be there after I see my children, Rex.” Anakin turned back around and continued with more gusto than Rex had seen from him. How does a Jedi afford to live in such a nice area of the city? Obi-wan lived a fairly simple life. If he had the money as Anakin seemed to have to spend, one would believe he would use that to his advantage. Rex has to jog to catch up to Anakin when he finally remembers to keep moving. The thought that he was about to meet the younger Alpha's kids and mate flashed in his mind just after the flare of anger over being derailed once again from finding help for his baby brother. 

\-----


	6. Chapter 6

Rex hovered just in the doorway as Anakin disappeared around the corner. He vaguely heard the increase in voices in the other room as he looked around the other Alpha’s home. There were a few scattered toys around the living room, a fur rug a foot from the fireplace along the far wall, and very well crafted furniture. Either the Jedi paid extremely well, or whoever the man’s mate was, brought a significant amount of money to the table for them to afford such fine living. A throat clearing from his left had Rex snapping his attention away from the rest of the room. Standing there was a petite woman. She was rather pretty, with doe like brown eyes and dark hair curled up and pinned away from her skin. A pale blue dress was draped over her body, tied around the waist with a braided white cord. “Hello sir. And who, may I ask, are you?”

“I uh-”

“His name is Rex. He’s a friend of my Father’s.” Anakin's soft voice was heard before he was seen stepping into the room through the doorway to the left of the woman. Rex realized that it was the first time that the man had referred to Obi-wan as his Father, and that made him wonder why he called the older man that to other people and not to the man himself. In a blink of an eye, the calculated and suspicious expression on the woman’s face shifted to a bright smile as she threw herself into Anakin’s awaiting arms. “Hello, beautiful.” 

“Where have you been?!” She huffed out as soon as her feet were back on the ground. “You’re never gone that long. Was something wrong with Obi-wan?” 

“I had to make sure Rex here wasn’t a threat to him and his gigantic heart. You know how my Father has a way of finding helpless living creatures to help. ” Anakin pressed a kiss to his mate’s hair, and grinned over at Rex. “He’s here to ask Master Yoda for a Jedi Healer to help his brother.”

“Well, if you’ve gained my husband’s trust when it comes to Obi-wan, you’ve gained mine.” The woman stepped forward smiling as she offered her hand. “Welcome to our home Rex. I’m Padmé.” 

“Thank you, Miss.”

“Come, I bet you’re hungry from the trip down the mountain. It’s almost snack time for the kids.”

Rex had almost forgotten that Anakin and Obi-wan had mentioned kids. With all of his brothers and extended family, growing up and even now he was very familiar with many children running around the house. He set his things by their boots setting just inside the door and followed the lady of the house further into their home. To the right was a beautiful kitchen, and a breakfast nook table. To the left was a large fluffy rug and two children laying upon it. Both looked up when they entered the room. “Come here Sweets. Meet Papa’s friend Rex.” 

A young girl with dark hair, two braids hanging off her shoulders, and the same big eyes as her mother was the first to approach. The gaze looking up at him reminded Rex so much of Obi-wan, inquisitive and quick, eyes flicking over his person as if trying to capture all she could as quickly as she could. “You know Papa?” 

“I do. He healed me better.”

After another few moments she gave a slight nod. “I suppose you’re alright. I’m Leia.”

“Hello Leia.”

She gestured behind her, to the blonde boy who was shyly hovering just behind his mother. “That’s my brother Luke. He doesn’t like most people.”

“Hello Luke.” He softly kneeled to be on the same level as the young girl. From around her shoulder he could see Luke with one of his eyes. He quietly spoke to Leia then, “Hopefully I win him over like I did your Dad, huh?” 

\-----

Obi-wan gripped the counter, eyes squeezing shut as a wave of warmth rolled through him, the ache deep within getting harder and harder to ignore. It wouldn’t be long before the ache increased until it turned to a pain so wicked he wouldn’t be able to ignore it any longer. He could feel that this time was different. The scent of an unmated, nonfamilial alpha seeped from every bit of his home. Rex’s scent reminded Obi-wan of the way warm sand felt against bare feet, the glow of the sun against his face, and the comfort that a drawn out hug brought. With his eyes closed he could almost swear the man would soon be stepping through the door, flashing a little shy grin as they met eyes. Even after cleaning the bed linens and sheets in the river, opening all of the windows, and lighting a few burning incenses, the scent lingered. Obi-wan couldn’t bring himself to admit how much he enjoyed it, even if he guessed that might be the reason his heat had come a few weeks early for the first time in years.

Once the ache lessened just enough that he could ignore it once again, Obi-wan opened his eyes and let go of the counter. The tea on the counter wouldn’t do much for him now this far gone, but it could lessen the pain just a bit. Tapping the metal spoon on the rim, he placed it on the counter and took a sip of the tea. The warm liquid was comforting sliding down his throat, and he groaned quietly. The wooden floors were cool against his bare feet, his body almost overheating. He had forgone his sweater and long pants as soon as he woke up with sweat clinging to his skin. The large shirt was once Qui-gon’s and after putting his teacup on the table in front of him, Obi-wan lifted the collar over his nose. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he could still smell the faint scent of his first love. While all the more comforting, it also brought heated memories of past heats spent together, and of time lost. Obi-wan swallowed the quickly forming lump in his throat and let the shirt fall. 

He wasn’t sure what was worse for his ever increasing arousal, the alpha he lost and the memories of their lovemaking, or the one he so desperately wants but cannot have?

\-------

The Jedi Temple had to be one of the largest buildings Rex had ever seen. From what he knew of history, it was also fairly old, if not the oldest in Coruscant. The white stone almost shimmered in the early morning sunlight. He could tell it was aged, but the stone was clean and well kept. There were four large statues just before the wide open doors of the Temple. He almost tripped a few times following Anakin up the steps in his awe of the beautiful building. As they finally made it to the top, it was then he noticed the guards standing along the walls on either side of the door. Their white linen robes crisp along their frames, a hood over their heads, and a matching mask covering their faces. One hand was on the sword on their hips, the other held behind their back. There were two in between the two looming doors, both holding a long staff in their hands. They bowed their heads as Anakin and Rex stepped past them. “What are they for? Is this not a place of healing?” 

“The Temple is many things, including a place of healing, but mostly this place is a safe haven for many. Those guards make sure those who don’t want to be found are not.” Rex knew of the types of horrors ones would need to escape from. He wondered how Cody was doing running the safe house back home, if the residents were doing alright and felt comfortable still. If it hadn’t been for Echo, Rex would have never left his Older brother shouldering the danger of protecting their vulnerable residents alone. 

Taking his mind off of his worries, Rex finally looked around his surroundings, and let out a soft gasp. While the outside of the Temple was white, pristine and clean, the inside was golden warm. For once in a very long time, he felt at peace, a sort of serenity he hadn’t been able to find since Echo’s accident. There were Jedi walking around to and from, some helping patients beside them, others with a book in their hand, and others talking with other Jedi walking with them. Anakin stopped in the middle of the main room, the marble tiles beneath their feet showing the Jedi insignia. “Do you have my father’s letter?” 

Slowly, Rex pulled it from the inside pocket of his jacket, holding it between two fingers to hold it out to him. “Right here.” 

“Stay here. I’ll deliver this to Master Yoda.” Anakin flashed a smile before dashing up the main stairs. Rex could still smell the spice from Obi-wan’s scent from his pocket where his letter had been stored since the moment he handed it over. He hoped that their paths crossed again in some sort of way. Maybe not by Obi-wan needing to heal his wounds, but something more pleasant. Obi-wan deserved more pleasant things happening to him.

\------

Anakin had returned shortly after, leading him up the stairs and to the right. The room he stepped into was small, with plants lining both of the windows on the right side. Anakin stepped into the middle of the room and gently bowed, before stepping to the side. On a small, round chair was a tiny old man. His legs were crisscrossed underneath him, hands curled over the top of the cane pressed into the ground in front of him. He was smiling, fuzzy eyebrows lifted. Obi-wan’s letter was sitting half folded on the chair beside him. “Gingersnap, you are not.”

“No, I am not sir.”

“Help, you are here for?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Hmph.” He flexes his fingers on his cane top, eyes reflecting a wisdom Rex hasn’t seen in many before. “Victim of a rockslide, was he not? Your Brother.” 

He could remember Fives rushing into the house, screaming about an accident. He never wanted to see his Baby brother in the awful shape they found him in. “He was.” 

Yoda reached behind him and in his shriveled little hand was a folded up letter. He held it out towards Anakin, the closer of the two of them. “Orders these are. Jedi Healer, sent with you they will.”

“What Jedi is being sent, Master?” Anakin softly asked. The old man’s laughter was not what either of them expected. Anakin’s eyes blew wide, flicking from Yoda to Rex uneasy. “Master?” 

“Very well, the Jedi is known.” Yoda hummed, a twinkle in his eye that Rex could label as mischief. “Reconstructive healing, what you need. The best, Obi-wan Kenobi is.”

Obi-wan? Last Rex knew the man was no longer a Jedi. He vaguely heard Anakin saying something similar to that idea, but all he could think about was having to see Obi-wan again, having to travel with him. Having to convince him to accept the assignment at all. “But Master, my Father hasn’t been a Jedi in years. You can’t assign him this.”

“Always a Jedi, He is. Assigned him, I have already.” Yoda giggled, eyes closing as his head shook a little with his chuckles. Once he fell silent, he gestured toward the long wooden case along the left wall. “Take that to Obi-wan, you will. Need it, he may.” 

Rex watched as Anakin put the letter in his robe and stepped toward the box. Gently, the clasps were lifted and inside was a beautifully crafted sword. It looked similar to Anakin’s on his hip, with a silver hilt. He had yet to see the blade of Anakin’s, but the one in the box was tinted blue with runes carved into the metal. Near it was a shorter blade, a dagger made of similar quality. Anakin gingerly ran his fingers over the side of the thing blade, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I didn’t know he gave you these.” 

“Tell him to visit, you should.” Yoda’s voice lowered, eyes downcast as he continued. “My Gingersnap, I miss. Not enough, His letters are.”

\------

It was later that night sitting on the step of Anakin’s back porch, that Rex watched the man move through his katas. His children were already in bed and his wife was having her evening tea while looking over potential laws for the Council session the next morning. The letter for Obi-wan and his weapons were sitting on his bed in the room he had been given. As Anakin came to a rest, the sword held up and parallel to his face, Rex softly asked, “So, what are the chances that your Father actually accepts this assignment?” 

Anakin’s eyes slowly opened as he exhaled heavily, letting the sword fall down by his hip. “He might. Master Yoda has a way of creating situations that make it hard to refuse.”

“How long has it been since he stopped being a Jedi?” 

After sliding his sword into the scabbard, he placed it against the small table in the garden. “It was a few months after Satine died. It was his first away mission in a long time and it went really bad. A Padawan was killed during it and he couldn’t save her in time. He blamed himself, her Master blamed his curse, and it was too much for him coming home to the Temple and the people he saw as his family shut him out. He moved to the mountains soon after.” 

“I don’t like my chances here, Anakin.” Rex leaned forward on his knees, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t bear to see my brother in so much pain for much longer.”

“Master Yoda was right when he said my Father was the best at reconstructive healing.” Anakin’s mouth curled up on one side, “But you know that first hand, don’t you Rex?” 

“It’s not his ability I’m worried about.” He bit his lip, letting his hand fall from his forehead to hang between his spread legs. “I asked if he’d come help my brother before and he refused. I doubt that one order from Master Yoda would change his mind.” 

“He might if he’s the only option for help you have.” Anakin patted his face with a cloth, huffing as he finished. He crossed his arms over his chest, the cloth hanging from his fingers as his expression darkened, “If he does go with you, I swear to all the Gods there are, if you allow one scratch to befall him I’ll kill you.” 

“Duly noted.”

“I’m serious.” The young Alpha kicked at the grass beneath his feet. “I’ve lost a lot of people I care about. My mother, my sire. Satine had started to feel like what a mom should be. I’d go with you both if I could, but.. I’ve been ordered to stay here by the Chief’s regent. No other Alpha Guardian was willing to accept an assignment with him.” 

“If he agrees to come with me, he’ll be safe with me.” Rex couldn’t even think about harming Obi-wan or letting something happen to him. He had only known the man for a few weeks and how strongly protective he already was of him gave Rex pause. 

Anakin took a strong swig of the ale on the table and after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, half growled. “Good.” 

It was then Rex remembered he had something else to ask the man. "Why don't you call Obi-wan your Father to his face? You refer him as such with everyone else." 

"That's very personal."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I meant no offense." 

Anakin let out a deep, long sigh before he was shuffling across the grass to sit a foot or so from the base of the steps. He was still holding his glass of ale in one hand as both rested in his lap. His longer hair was falling into his face in soft waves, and it's a long moment before he speaks. "I don't remember much of my Sire. I was only seven or so when he passed. Obi-wan has really been the only Father I've had, but it was an easy enough thing to see being called that made him uncomfortable, guilty. He never wanted to take my sire's place."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

He shrugged lightly, long fingers tapping against the glass. "He's been through enough. I know he cares about me and he knows I love him, that's enough for me."

Rex had a feeling there was more to that than Anakin was letting known, but he let it go. The young man already looked like he had a million things on his mind, and Rex also had to think of how he was going to convince Obi-wan to be his Jedi healer. Something he was sure was completely impossible, but he had to do it. For Echo.


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how many times over his life Obi-wan had gone through his heats, the process still somehow always caught him off guard. He knew the symptoms, knew how his body reacted as his temperature rose and arousal settled in his core, but that didn’t negate how axis tilting the whole experience was. Some say heats would get easier the older one got, but Obi-wan found that most of the time, that was a lie. They had mellowed out when he was mated to Qui-gon and Satine, both of their alpha presences like a cool blanket on the painful arousal flush through his body, but once they were gone and their side of the bond vanished, his heats had only gotten worse. Sometimes he’d wake up after a few days, throat dry with lips painfully cracked, body extremely dehydrated covered in his own fluids with no memory of the previous days. Other, but far fewer times, the dull ache deep within was lessened enough he could ignore it for the most part and go about his days until he was no longer producing slick and his skin didn’t tingle against his clothes.

Waking up with the midafternoon sun filtering through his bedroom window, Obi-wan is pleasantly surprised to not find the telltale signs of hunger pains. His throat isn’t painful to swallow. It seems even in the fog of his heat this time he had remembered to eat something. He was still sticky in uncomfortable places and he was in desperate need of a bath. Sitting up in bed, he grimaced at the faint pain over his body, exhaustion hitting him square in the chest. He sighed deeply before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He’d have to clean his linens and all the extra blankets he had brought onto the mattress to make his nest. First things first, he got up to splash water onto his face from the basin on the dresser. It was lower than normal, but that was to be expected after a few days of not being refilled. After preparing a change of clothes and getting a bar of soap, he turned toward his bed to gather the nest makings. 

Pulling the corners of the sheets out from under the mattress he noticed the shirt up by the mound of pillows and a flush rose to his cheeks as he recognized it. It had been the one that Rex wore to bed most of the time he was here recovering. He had found it half under the bed on the other side as if it had fallen from the comforter and been forgotten. Though, he didn’t remember removing it from the basket of dirty laundry into his nest. Gingerly, he reached over and curled his fingers in the worn-down fabric, and without thinking, he lifted it to his nose with a deep breath. It smelled more like himself than the dark Alpha than it had before, but Rex’s scent still lingered. His eyes fluttered shut, the warm scent calming him easily.

It didn’t surprise Obi-wan that he had taken something touched by an Alpha whose scent he found comforting in his nest. Not really. He’d bring in things of Qui-gon and Satine’s for a while there to bring him comfort before he locked them up in hopes they’d still smell like them as times went on. He may have only known Rex for a short time, but he wasn’t dense enough to miss the strength of pull he felt toward the man. His scent was gorgeous and he had found himself a few times leaning further into it than he should have. It still was a source of embarrassment as he tossed the offensive shirt into the pile of blankets and wrapped it all with the base sheet to carry to the lagoon to clean after his bath.

When he opened his bedroom door, Artoo rose his head from the floor. His butt was towards Obi-wan, for it had been pressed up against the door. With a fond smile, he lowered to run his hand over the dog’s ears. “Did you protect me? What a good boy.” 

Artoo followed him across the home toward the kitchen, sitting patiently by his bowl for food. Before his heat fully hit, Obi-wan always made sure there was more than enough food for the canine, and Artoo was good enough to not eat it all in one sitting most of the time. Once fed, he grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the counter and went to grab his prepared bags. He could use the wooden tub, but he wanted to get cleaned as soon as possible, and getting water from the stream and transporting enough would take too much time. The lagoon just on the edge of his land would be the perfect answer to his unwanted stickiness. Artoo lifted his head from the bowl with a soft noise as he opened the back door and Obi-wan snorted. “Well come on then.” 

Artoo bounded over with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, tail wagging as he hopped onto the back deck.

\------

The water was clear and bright blue in the low light from the sun. The waterfall was a peaceful thing, trickling over the top of the small cliff overlooking the lagoon. The water could be warmer, but with the heat still lingering under his skin, the cool temperature was almost a relief. He’d clean what he needed to after he got rid of the layer of dirt he felt on his skin. Artoo curled up on the soft grass of the banks, laying his head down with a soft sound. Knowing he was alright, Obi-wan dove under the water, letting it drench his hair. When he came out of the surface, he sighed deeply, keeping his eyes shut even as most of the water was gone from his face. He leaned back into the water, gazing up at the light orange hue of the sky as afternoon slowly turned into evening. At this rate, he wouldn’t have much time before it got dark and he’d have to return back home soon. While his home was safe and he had never had any problems on his land, he didn’t want to risk being out in the open so fresh from a heat. He knew he still could be scented if someone got close enough. 

Pushing those thoughts away, he swam toward the edge once again to grab the bar of soap sitting on top of the grass. Just a foot or two from the banks, he ran the soap over his body. His feet pushed into the soft sand at the bottom of the lagoon as his body was mostly out of the water. Next was his hair, which was a quick lather of his hands before he dunked himself back into the water. Once the bar of soap was returned to the grass, he glanced toward the waterfall on the far side of the lagoon. He always enjoyed the feeling of the waterfall over him, and with the little time he had, it was a good choice to spend it. There was a little ledge almost, leading up to it. Carefully he climbed up onto it, settling back after resting on his knees so the water rose to his belly button. He sighed as the waterfall gently pelted against his shoulders and neck, an impromptu massage to his aching body. The rush of the water and how good it felt against him, made it almost impossible for him to notice someone else had approached until he opened his eyes once again.

\------

As much as Rex appreciated the hospitality of Anakin and his mate, he knew he couldn’t put off the inevitable difficult conversation waiting for him with Obi-wan in the mountains. Echo had waited way too long for a Jedi healer and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He allowed Anakin to show him around the city after going to the Jedi Temple and took the next day to wait for Anakin to write a letter to his father. The very next morning before the sun was all the way over the horizon he left his own note on the kitchen table giving thanks and headed back up the mountain. On his belt was Obi-wan’s sword and dagger, the only place safe for the blades. The trek up the mountain took a lot longer than it had on the way down, but just as the sun was beginning to set Obi-wan’s home was seen just off the path. 

Stepping up onto the front porch, he glanced briefly through the large window to the right of the door but found the fire was lit and there was no sign of the man in the slowly darkening home. Curious, he headed around back. The man wasn’t gardening either and it was then he noticed the paw prints leading away from the land plot, right beside fading human footprints. He remembered Obi-wan mentioning how early evening swims really took the edge off and how much he enjoyed it. He could just wait it out, sit on the back deck for the man and his dog to return, but he didn’t know how long that would take. If the footprints led nowhere, he’d return and wait. Until then, he’d let his curiosity get the better of him. He placed his large pack on the deck chair and unclipped the belt to lay the sword and dagger flat on the wood of the floor, before jogging down the steps. 

\-------

It didn’t take long for him to spot his targets after beginning to follow the tracks. The first thing he saw was Artoo, half rolling in the grass by the almost sparkling lagoon. The next after he stepped through the brush and large trees, was Obi-wan. He hadn’t meant to stare, not really, but he wasn’t an idiot and he wasn’t dead. His attraction to the other man wasn’t something new to discover, but he had also never seen this much of Obi-wan before. Artoo stopped moving, growling softly for a moment before Rex stepped into the light, and he relaxed. The giant dog’s tongue stuck out the side of his mouth and Rex was relieved to know Artoo finally learned to trust him with his owner. 

The closer he got, the more details he could see. Obi-wan’s freckles traveled further down than just his cheeks, spots splattered across his shoulders and upper arms. While he wasn’t bulky like most of the men of the guard back home, his body was still lean, strength vivid as his muscles flexed with his movements. That was a warrior’s body, one who fought with grace instead of brute strength like Rex was trained. He tried really hard not to focus too much on the hair on Obi-wan’s chest or the patch on his naval that led under the water. Obi-wan’s eyes were closed, expression soft and relaxed, with his lips barely open.

Rex swallowed thickly, trying to figure out how in the world he would get the man’s attention and what he would say once he had, but Obi-wan opening his eyes prevented him from having to. The man sputtered, quickly diving into the deeper water. Once his head broke the surface, his skin was quickly flushing. “How long have you been standing there?” 

He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck while trying not to look at the man. “Not too long.” 

“If you, um, turn around, I’ll be out shortly. We don’t want to keep your Jedi healer waiting. Or Echo, for that matter.” 

Rex did as he was told. He figured now wasn’t the time to bring up the letter Yoda had sent, or mention that there was no other Jedi healer waiting. He sat beside Artoo, back toward the water and Obi-wan, and ran his hand over the dog’s large head. Attempting to not think about the water dripping down Obi-wan’s neck, how his Adam's apple bobbed before the water finally trickled down his chest was proving all the more difficult as he heard the man push out of the water. His scent, while slightly muddled from the water and whatever soap he had used, was still stronger than normal. Obi-wan had no right to smell that damn good. 

He almost jumped when the man spoke, smiling shyly over his shoulder once it was clear. “Alright, it’s safe.”

“I apologize for startling you. That wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s quite alright.” Obi-wan was sitting on the grass, towel shaking over his damp hair for a moment before he paused. “I wasn’t expecting company is all.”

“I would have been here sooner, but your Son sure likes to talk.”

That endearing rouge was back over his cheekbones and nose, traveling slowly down his chest. “Good thing you hadn’t. You’d have found me in a, um, compromised position.”

“I don’t…” 

Obi-wan huffed out a small laugh, avoiding his face for a long moment before he explained. “My heat. I just finished my heat.”

“Oh.” Rex swallowed thickly. No wonder his scent was so potent. An omega fresh from their heat was always more robust than normal, body still producing more to attract a willing mate. 

“I need to finish washing these, but if you want to return to my home,” He rustled in his bag beside him for a long moment before holding out his hand. Between two fingers was a metal key. Rex hesitantly took it, brushing their fingers together softly as he did. He glanced over to the basket of linens and blankets, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Those were from Obi-wan’s nest, what he went through his heat with. Before he could get too lost in the idea of Obi-wan in the throes of his heat, the other man spoke, “If you don’t mind returning to start the fire. I’ll be home shortly and then we can discuss how your meeting went. I’ve been really curious over what Jedi Master Yoda deemed best.”

Ah, yes, that's right. Rex had forgotten the real reason he was here for a moment. In his defense, it wasn't often a very naked, really attractive man was standing in front of you. Pardon him for letting his Alpha brain take over for a few seconds. He had to have faith it would all work out, somehow.


End file.
